I JUST WANT TO FORGET
by H34D1NTH3CL0UDS
Summary: Lucy's feeling lost and confused after finding out that Natsu and happy have left her to train for a year. Unsure of how to process the emotions roiling around inside of her, she finds a new way to deal with loss when she gets a surprise visitor. Is it just a one night stand? Or will her emotions escalate to more? STICY FANFIC


**Hello, my lovelies! **

**Nikki Owens here, and I want to say hi and welcome you to my story. I'm new to , so I hope you'll go easy on my stories and tell me how you feel about them. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm not sure I'm ready to commit to a whole story just yet, so this is a one-shot for now. I have a job and updating may take some time, but please read this and tell me if you want me to continue or not. Oh, and please don't forget to show me some love and favorite and comment on this story. **

**Hope you enjoy, **

**-H34D_1N_TH3_CL0UDS**

**I JUST WANT TO FORGET (ONE-SHOT)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY**

In the aftermath of recent events, I've come to learn that everyone deals with grief in their own way. The battle of Tartarus took a lot from everyone; the dragon slayers had their parents ripped from their lives once again-for good this time. The Guildhall is an unrecognizable pile of rubble, destroyed in the crossfire from the war, and I lost Aquarius, my first and oldest friend, in the battle against Jackal.

Gajeel decided to sleep his pain away, Wendy smiles through hers, Master disbanded the guild, and Natsu decided to leave. I used to spend time with my friends to help minimize the pain, but how can I do that now when everyone has gone their separate ways? Sadness claws at me from the inside, much stronger than before; it's deep and dark and makes me forget how to breathe. Why did they leave? Knowing that they all had their different reasons, I can't help but ask, Did they blame me? Was I the reason?

I don't know how long I've been laying on the floor lost in my own thoughts, moping when I hear a knock on the door. I hope it's not my landlady; rent may not be here for a while. I get up to answer the door an explanation already forming in my mind, but It dies on my lips when the door swings open, and I see _him_ in the doorway. Surprise and confusion color my face.

"Sting?" I ask in bewilderment

"Where's Natsu?" He demands, inviting himself into my home and making his way over to my living room searching for said dragonslayer.

Natsu, a pang hits my chest at the sound of his name, and for a minute, a vacant look passes over my face. I shake it off and try my best to focus on Sting. Something seems off about him, he seems more violent than usual and could probably use a fight, now that I think about it, it's probably why he's looking for Natsu. "He left to train for a year, with happy." I try my best to seem indifferent on the matter, my facade saying that even though he's not here, I can still function like a normal person.

Sting's frustration only seems to grow at hearing the news "Shit!" He punches a wall. For a minute I'm filled with panic, he can't put a hole through the wall, I might be moving soon, but I visibly relax when I see that the wall's perfectly fine. I eye Sting warily, a little on edge at his performance.

"Hey!" Sting says eying me as I eye him "Do you-" I don't know what he see's on my face, because he pauses mid-sentence and suddenly seems very tired, but not because of lack of sleep. "Hey, you okay Blondie?" he asks, taking a seat on the edge of my couch.

The question takes me back a little bit; I wasn't expecting this, Sting's not normally the type to ask about other peoples feelings "I should be asking you that." sighing I take a seat next to him. My mind flashes back to the crumpled up note I threw in the trash not too long ago. "All I wanna do is forget."

I don't really hear what Sting says next my mind is rushing back to the time during the grand magic games when we kissed in an ally. I remember how stressed out and upset I was over losing my match, and how kissing Sting just caused my mind to go blank, and I felt the sweet bliss of nothingness, just letting my body take over, I even remembered how I was so focused on what I had done that my other worries hadn't existed. I want to experience that again, just for a while.

"... so what do you want to forget?" Sting turned to look at me his expression growing from somber to concerned "Blondie you okay? You're staring off into space."

I don't bother replying, all I can think about is smashing my lips against his; all I want to do is forget.

"Lu-."

Before he can finish saying my name, I've closed the distance between us, quickly moving my lips against his. My mind's shut off, blocking all mental and emotional feeling, my body, acting on autopilot, is doing all the work. Sting's surprise doesn't last long, and soon he's hungrily kissing me back, returning the urgency and need that I feel. Climbing on top of his lap, I straddle him, treading my fingers through his spiky blonde hair. Sting's hands are on me in seconds, exploring and holding me in place. We break apart for a minute to catch our breath and Sting gives me a searching look.

I could have let that kiss be the end of it, stopped things before they escalated, and I end up doing something that I would regret in the morning. But I was selfish; enjoying the mind-numbing feeling I got from kissing Sting. It was like electric- a euphoric feeling that makes you feel like you're flying, and a vast difference from that unbearable sadness I felt before. I wasn't ready to give it up yet. "I don't want to talk about it," I whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

Sting's tongue swept into my mouth, becoming a new weapon in our war for dominance as I pulled off his shirt. He had a great body; nice, smooth, tanned skin, pulled tight over a sculpted chest. My fingers ghosted across his abs in amazement. Sting removed my shirt shortly after I removed his, and his lips traveled to my neck, giving me a moment to breathe.

Sting was fully aware of the fact that I was using him for his body, but he didn't seem to care as he carried us across the room to my bed. Besides, I was pretty sure he was using me too. For a fleeting second, I wondered what could've possibly happened at Sabertooth to drive him here, all the way from crocus, to Magnolia just so he could fight Natsu. But as he pressed his lips to mine, that thought quickly faded, and pure instinct took over as I pulled on his lower lip with my teeth and he moaned quietly against my lips.

Only once did I consider stopping what we were doing, and that was when he laid me down on my back in my bed. "I could end it now," I thought, "stop things before they go too far." But then again, why would I stop? I Mean what did I stand to lose, to gain? I already lost the majority of the things that I held dear, and Sting, in all his hot sexiness, held the key to the distraction I needed, and I was going to get it.

People deal with grief in their own ways, before I dealt with mine by spending time with friends, and Sting dealt with his with violence, but when those failed, we had to try something else. Now we've found a new vice, distraction; sex, and before I knew what I was doing my fingers had wandered and found Sting's zipper, brushing against the bulge in his pants. And when he groaned, my brain turned off once again.

* * *

My alarm clock reads three in the afternoon when I wake up to the soft pitter-pattering of the rain hitting my window. I glance around my dim bedroom and cringe when I see three condoms tied off on the floor. Yeah, I wanted to forget, but I didn't know I wanted to forget _that _much. A blush makes its way to my cheeks as I glance over at Sting sprawled over half of the bed, cheek pasted to a pillow, and the sheets pooled around his waist, exposing his smooth tan back. He looks so different in his sleep- peaceful- such a sharp contrast from how he looked yesterday, face scrunched up with frustration and anger.

For a second time, I wonder what could have possibly happened to make Sting act so differently, usually he's pretty chill and laid back, did losing his dragon affect him that much? If he's acting like this, then how's Rouge fairing? Glancing at my alarm clock again, I jump out of bed and make my way over to the bathroom so I can hop in the shower. I'll need to hurry if I'm going to meet Jason today.

Steam fills up the bathroom, as the hot water rains down from the faucet pelting my skin. I rub my strawberry scented shampoo into my hair and cringe again as memories of last night flood into my mind, a feeling of guilt takes up root in my stomach. It hasn't even been a day since Natsu left and I've already jumped into bed with another man. Did I ever love him? Did my feelings mean so little? I mean surely if I did love him, I wouldn't have been so quick to have sex with Sting. Shaking my head, I clear my mind of these thoughts and finish washing up, Now's not the time for guilt, especially when you're planning on doing it again. After rinsing off, I turn off the shower and wrap myself in a towel.

"I'm surprised," Sting says from the bed as I approach my dresser.

"What? " I ask, " Didn't think someone as innocent as me could possibly do what we just did?"

"No." Sting shakes his head as he pulls his pants on "I already knew you were far from innocent- Rouge tells me everything. I just thought you were in love with Natsu or some shit like that." Sting sounded curious

I close my eyes shut and sigh "_so did I"_ "Natsu and I aren't dating Sting," I reason "And as far as I'm concerned he has no feelings towards me whatsoever...besides, you were just convenient. So it doesn't matter if I like Natsu or not." I conclude, staring him in the eye after I pull my shirt over my head. "Listen." I say clipping my keys to my belt "This was fun, but if you ever tell anyone about what we did, I'll have cancer shave your head." I do my make up in the mirror. Making sure that I look innocent and not like I just had sex with the most eligible bachelor in Fiore before I turn around to face sting once again.

"Don't trust me, Blondie?" Sting raises an eyebrow and a smirk tugs at his lips.

"No, I don't."

"I didn't tell after we did what we did during the grand magic games."

My face heats up at the memory, and I decide to change the subject "Hurry up and put your shirt on, I have to be out of here by four, and It's already three forty-five, I can't very well leave if you're still here.

"Then stay." Sting implores me "It's nasty out, who would want to go out in that weather anyway when you could stay here and have me all to yourself." he says in a sultry tone

I gaze out of the window at the rain and then I glance over at Sting, standing in my bedroom, shirtless, with a smoldering look on his face. Goodness! How could I not resist? But then I remember how I need to find a job asap. Although I got a reward from the magic council, after defeating the Tartarus guild, I would really like to save that up, so that I can buy a new apartment. Shaking my head, I clear the haze of lust I felt and politely refuse "I've got stuff to do Sting. Aren't you a guild master? Don't you have work to do too?"

A shadow passes over Sting's face at the mention of Sabertooth "Not for the time being." he sighs. As much as I would love to analyze what is going on in Sting's life, I have things that I need to get taken care of asap.

As we walk out of the front door into the rain, Sting asks, "So is this a onetime thing, or will it be happening again?"

I want to say no, but as my mind flashes back to the note in my trash, Aquarius' broken key, and the pile of rubble that is now the guild hall. I start to feel lonely. It's stupid, but being with Sting doesn't make me feel alone, I don't feel anything when I'm with him, and right now that's how I would prefer to feel.

"Blondie?" Sting touches my arm and that question look returns

"We'll see," I say as I rush down the sidewalk to the train station.


End file.
